Momentos
by FrostMalfoy29
Summary: Momentos románticos de las distintas parejas de Fullmetal. Se aceptan pedidos.
1. Consuelo

**Consuelo**

Comenzó como algo espontáneo, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro por qué nació tal impulso. Simplemente una noche, luego de la cena tras un agotador día de trabajo en el taller, Winry no había tenido fuerzas de subir a la segunda planta y se había recostado boca abajo en el sofá de la sala, abrazando el cojín y meditando si solo tomaba una siesta o quedarse a dormir ahí toda la noche.

Luego de unos minutos, unas manos posadas con suavidad en su espalda la sobresaltaron, más no hizo nada por levantarse, pensando que era la abuela la que la llegaba a regañar que subiera a su habitación. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa y gratitud cuando esas manos comenzaron un suave masaje en sus adoloridos hombros. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que despertó en su cama a la mañana siguiente y sintiéndose liviana.

Desde esa vez, cada que Winry había tenido un día pesado en el taller, se sentía adolorida o simplemente quería un poco de consuelo, se recostaba en el sofá luego de la cena y a los minutos llegaba Ed y le hacía un masaje que la solía dejar dormida y despertando siempre en su cama.

Winry sabía perfectamente que era Ed quien lo hacía y Ed sabía perfectamente que Winry a veces no se quedaba dormida, pero igual la llevaba a su cuarto. Ninguno decía nada respeto al tema, uno sentía que si hablaba se rompería la magia y el otro sabía que moriría de pena si lo hacía.


	2. Beso

**Beso**

Ed pensaba que sabía todo sobre su esposa, desde como arrugaba la nariz cuando comenzaba a despertar, pasando por el brillo de sus ojos cuando un cliente agradecía su trabajo hasta la sonrisa orgullosa y maternal que ponía cuando veía a sus hijos.

Pero una tarde se dio cuenta que no sabía todo de Winry con una simple y sencilla pregunta de su hijo mayor:

-¿Papá, a que saben los besos de mamá?

Ed, aun sorprendido, logro balbucear un:

-¿Porque la pregunta?

Y Ed maldijo a su querido hermano cuando su hijo adolescente le contesto que tío Al había dicho que los besos de tía May sabían a especias.

Ed nunca fue hombre de quedarse con las dudas y como buen científico, camino hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su esposa con una hipótesis en su cabeza, determinado a confirmarla o negarla y darle una respuesta a su hijo, el cual lo seguía muy de cerca.

El rubio entro a la cocina con calma, pero con decisión en sus pasos y se acercó a una confusa Winry, con su delantal sucio y una tarta de manzana en la mesa no muy lejos de sus manos. Ed reparo en la tarta un segundo, luego sonrió, tomo la cintura de Winry y acercándola, la beso suavemente y con cariño.

En la puerta de dicha cocina, estaba su hijo viendo la escena rojo como un tomate, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su padre ser tan cariñoso. Pero a pesar de eso, pudo escuchar fuerte y claro cuando su padre dijo:

-Confirmado, los besos de Winry saben a tarta de manzana.


	3. Suave

**Suave**

Era una cálida mañana en los pacíficos valles de Risembool y el ex-alquimista de acero comenzaba a despertar de su sueño.

Mientras el rubio se estiraba cual gato en su cama, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. De la primera, que no estaba solo en la cama y de la segunda, que era la preciosa Winry... Sin pijama.

Con los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundando su mente, desvió su mirada sintiendo las mejías arder, pero también sintió un movimiento en su pecho. Se encontró con el brazo de Winry cuando bajo la mirada.

Lentamente, y asegurándose que ella siguiera profundamente dormida, llevo su mano libre, la otra estaba atrapada ya que Winry usaba ese brazo de almohada, hacia el brazo de ella y lo acaricio levemente. Con una mirada de reojo, viendo que ella ni lo había sentido, se atrevió a acariciarlo un poco más.

Ed recordó que ya había tocado ese brazo muchísimas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero hasta esa mañana que él despertó con ella dormida a su lado, se dio cuenta que tan suave era la piel de la ojiazul. Tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que era más íntimo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento que todo lo que hicieron la noche anterior. Y pensó que no estaría mal despertar cada mañana justo a ella si podía acariciar su suave piel todas las mañanas al despertar.


	4. Elegancia

**Elegancia**

Al volvió a suspirar, como por décima vez en todo lo que llevaba esperando a May. Regreso su mirada amarilla-verdosa al inicio de las gradas desde el piso inferior donde estaba él, esperando que May no tardara tanto en aparecer. No era el primer baile que ofrecía Ling a todas las familias reales, ni la primera a la cual él asistía.

No, nada de eso. Era el primer baile para el cual May dijo que ella se arreglaría sola, sin ayuda de nadie. Desde que Ling se había vuelto emperador, las otras familias reales eran tratadas como tales, con mansiones y servidumbre. Poca y mansiones pequeñas, pero era mejor de lo que tenían antes. Pero May con sus 21 años cumplidos, decidió dejar las damas de compañía y ser una mujer independiente. Palabras de ella.

Al estaba a punto de soltar un nuevo suspiro cuando al fin la vio aparecer. May lucía un hermoso vestido color turquesa, con su cabello suelto y un sutil maquillaje adornando su cara. Pero todo eso desapareció de la vista de Al cuando su prometida comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras.

May era todo un espectáculo en ese momento, uno dedicado exclusivamente para Al. Con una mano en el pasamanos izquierdo, May bajaba las escaleras con la mirada en alto, con un ritmo suave, sus pies apenas hacían sonido alguno al toparse con una nueva grada, con su espalda recta y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Al miraba ese espectáculo con amor y admiración. Aun no podía creer que la fuerte y temeraria niña que conoció siendo una armadura era esa misma princesa que se movía con elegancia y soltura, como si hubiera nacido para ser una reina. Se guardó su propia risa al acordarse que si nació para ser una reina. May llego al penúltimo escalón, y con suavidad, extendió la mano que estaba en el pasamanos a Al.

Éste, como el buen caballero que siempre había sido, la tomo con suavidad ayudándola a bajar la última grada, y posteriormente, besársela.

-Elegante como siempre May.

-Muchísimas gracias Al. ¿Vamos al baile?

-Seguro.


	5. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Winry casi se larga a llorar al ver que el chocolate que tanto había intentado cocinar, salió completamente quemado.

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Ed, el primer cumpleaños que él pasaba en Risembool desde que habían comenzado a salir como novios y Winry le había pedido a su abuela que los dejara solos por esa noche, ya que ella quería cocinarle un pastel de chocolate.

Pero... Mejor le hubiera hecho otra tarta de manzana. Estaba apoyada de espaldas a la mesa de la cocina viendo todo el desastre que tenía enfrente. Las ollas tenían pegado algo que quiso ser chocolate y toda la cocina tenia harina y claras de huevo. Pero lo peor fue que ella estaba llena del chocolate que estaba destinado a ser la cubierta del pastel, ahora quemado.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y a Ed anunciando su llegada. Ella ni había tenido tiempo de bañarse. Cerro los ojos cuando escucho los pasos de Ed acercarse a la cocina y posteriormente, posarse frente a ella. Siguió sin querer abrir los ojos cuando él la llamo justo frente a ella.

Pero lo que jamás espero fue sentir los labios de su novio en su cuello y como con delicadeza quitaba el chocolate que tenía ahí. Abrió los ojos de golpe en el momento que Ed la tomaba de las caderas y la sentaba en la mesa. Tuvo un par de segundos para ver los ojos de Ed, oscurecidos por el deseo, antes de que él volviera a posar sus labios sobre su piel.

Las manos de Ed no se movieron de su cadera, es más, sentía como la sostenía con más que antes. Pero sus labios fueron otro cantar. Su lengua se paseó sin pudor por todo el cuello de Winry, incluso, dejando algún que otro chupetón en la nívea piel.

Lo último coherente que pensó Winry fue una mezcla de que terminaría compartiendo ducha con Ed si él seguía así y que su experimento de hacer chocolate no fue un fracaso total como ella había pensado.


	6. Cabello

**Cabello.**

Al cerro los ojos por un minuto. Todo era como si fuera nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, todo era un recuerdo lejano.

Sentía el sol calentando su cara, la mano de su hermano sosteniéndolo desde atrás y el calor, sudor, sangre y lágrimas de May Chang en su pecho y torso.

Lentamente llevo su mano, su mano humana de carne y hueso, al cabello de May. En un inicio fue para consolarla, pero al sentir la textura, no pudo evitar recrearse en su cabello. Lo sintió húmedo y polvoso, supuso que la pequeña no le importaba mucho como tuviera el cabello en medio de una batalla.

Llevo su otra mano a su propio cabezo dorado y lo sintió parecido, sucio y enredado. Y soltó una risa, parando de inmediato el llanto de May y atrayendo las miradas, pero la única que le importo fue la miradita confuso de May. Le dedico una sonrisa cálida y dijo:

-Parece que ambos necesitamos lavarnos el cabello.


	7. Vida

**Vida**

En ese momento, extrañaba tanto su mano de automail, así Winry hubiera apretado todo lo que quisiera y él no hubiera sentido nada. Pero a pesar del pensamiento fugaz, se alegraba que Winry no sufrió sola y al menos ayudo en mitigarle el dolor.

Voltio a ver a su esposa, sudorosa y cansada, tenía los ojos cerrados pero una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Ed sonrió igual al saber que su bebé ya estaba en el mundo. La partera se acercaba con el pequeño envuelto en una manta verde, y con una sonrisa se lo entrego a una extasiada Winry

El nuevo padre vio a su bebé en brazos de su mujer desde la derecha de ésta. Ed estaba fascinado. La vida, aunque sabía con exactitud cómo se creaba un feto en el vientre materno, nunca lo dejaba de sorprender. Vio de reojo a su esposa y supo que ella había logrado algo que ni él con su alquimia había logrado hacer años atrás, crear vida.

Es verdad que él había colaborado, y vaya que, si colaboro, en crear esa vida, pero fue dentro del vientre de ella donde el bebé se había desarrollado, fue el cuerpo de ella que lo nutrió y fue ella, hace poco, que lo trajo al mundo.

-Ten Ed, cárgalo.

Las palabras de su esposa lo sacaron de su ensoñación y apenas le dio tiempo de poner los brazos en posición para recibir a su hijo.

Su hijo... El rubio sintió una enorme calidez cuando recibió al pequeño junto a ese pensamiento. Pudo ver detenidamente la cara del pequeño y pudo darse cuenta que tenía un mechón de cabello idéntico al suyo. Una sonrisa involuntaria brotó de sus labios. Él junto a la mujer que amaba habían creado una vida.


	8. De acuerdo

**De acuerdo.**

Greed/Ling se encontraba corriendo a Central luego de la batalla contra Pride. Ling, encerrado en su conciencia, se encontraba meditando las decisiones de Greed y sopesando como sacarles provecho propio a las acciones del homúnculo.

-¿Ling, esa belleza es tu mujer?

Ling tuvo sentimientos encontrados ante esa pregunta. Por un lado, algo muy parecido a los celos por cómo se expresaba de Lan Fan y por el otro, un tipo de vergüenza al pensar en ella como "de él".

-Ella es mi guardaespaldas.

Greed soltó una de sus risas picaras tan características de él.

-Pero no has negado que es una belleza.

Ling, muy a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón a Greed. Lan Fan era una belleza en todos los sentidos. Elegante cuando se necesita y fiera en el campo de batalla.

Amanecía en Central cuando Ling llego a la conclusión de que Greed y él estaban de acuerdo en algo; Lan Fan era hermosa para ambos.


	9. Paraguas

**Paraguas.**

Al fin le habían dado el alta del hospital y aunque aún usaba vendas en el cuello, bajo ellas ya solo había una fina cicatriz.

Pero su alegría se vio un poco opacada cuando vio como la lluvia caía fuera del hospital de central. Mustang estaba aun dentro, arreglando tu total salida y arreglando otros papeles.

Riza tenía su mirada clavada en el oscuro cielo cuando una sombra le tapo la vista. Bajo y giro la mirada para toparse con la mirada de Mustang sobre ella. Este sostenía un paraguas sobre sus cabezas que gentilmente se lo extendió a Riza.

Ella se quedó sorprendía al ver como Mustang salía bajo la lluvia después de que le diera el paraguas, pero antes de poder decir algo, este se giró a verla, enseñándole una mano sin guante.

-Ya no soy indefenso bajo la lluvia Teniente, así que use mi paraguas por favor.

Riza se quedó sorprendida al recordar ese detalle. Pero con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro, camino al lado de Mustang, pensando que era el primer detalle bonito que el Coronel tenía con ella.


	10. Reina

**Reina.**

Riza no estaba segura porque Roy, con todas las señales de que al fin le pediría matrimonio, estaba arrodillado extendiéndose una pieza de ajedrez y no un hermoso anillo.

Pasaron unos segundos donde la ilusión en los ojos de él pasó a ser tristeza por la obvia decepción que ella mostraba.

Riza, aunque sabía lo básico sobre el ajedrez, no acostumbraba a jugarlo. Roy, sin embargo, lo jugaba cada vez que podía y con quien pudiera. Por lo que cuándo se preguntó cómo decirle todo lo que ella significaba para él, no encontró algo mejor que la reina del ajedrez.

La reina es la única pieza que tiene libertad de movimiento, lo que la hace poderosa como Riza. Tiene la misión de proteger al rey para que el juego no termine, igual como ella protege su espalda. Pero, sobre todo, la reina es única, no hay otra pieza como ella en todo el tablero, así como no hay otra mujer como Riza.

Con una sonrisa pícara y los ojos llenos de amor, Roy se puso de pie, tomó una mano de ella y posó a la reina en dicha mano.

-Riza Hawkeye, ¿quisieras ser mi reina?

Y fue en ese momento que Riza lo entendió. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, que Roy siempre sería un estratega, incluso en el romance. Son una sonrisa que eran reservadas sólo para él, le contestó:

-Si.


	11. Sensual

**Sensual.**

Ed estaba entrenando otra vez en el jardín, a la sombra del árbol. En pantalones cortos.

Winry a veces se escapaba de su taller para ver el entrenamiento de Ed, que solía hacerlo por las tardes antes de la puesta de sol, momento en que Ed creía que ella trabajaba.

Winry aprecio como cada músculo de su novio se contaría con el movimiento, pero su atención se posó en la pierna izquierda del rubio. Ella había creado esa pierna, y se enorgullecía de decir que sus mayores obras de arte las hacía para Ed. Pero lejos de sentir mero orgullo por sí misma, le llenaba un orgullo por él, porque ese automail representaba la fuerza de voluntad de él por seguir adelante. Aun recordaba perfectamente a un pequeño Ed pidiéndole que le hiciera un brazo y una pierna y aunque su brazo si lo pudo recuperar, la pierna de automail aún estaba ahí. Y Winry nunca había escuchado una queja al respecto, como si Ed también se enorgulleciera por llevarlo.

Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del momento en que Ed la atrapó espiándolo y solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la melodiosa risa de él, seguido por una sonrisa pícara y una mirada que prometía acción esa noche.

Y Winry, lejos de apenarse, le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pensaba que no había nada más sensual que un hombre con automail.


	12. Calor

**Calor.**

Sentía tanto calor en todo su cuerpo, por diferentes razones. Primeramente, el taller de Winry era pequeño y cerrado, era sofocante. También sentía un calor en las mejías y estaba más que seguro que debía de lucir un furioso sonrojo en toda su cara. Pero el más apremiante y el que más le preocupaba, era el calor que sentía en su intimidad.

Por millonésima vez cedió al impulso y bajo la vista un par de segundos antes de volverla a desviar. Y por esos segundos confirmo que Winry seguía arrodillada entre sus piernas haciéndole mil y un ajustes a su automail.

Y que tenía una carpa de acampar en los boxers.

Ed estaba muriendo de pena, ya que era la primera vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera antes un ajuste de automail. Aunque una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Al le susurro en su mente a forma de pensamiento que era la primera vez que estaba completamente consiente del sensual cuerpo de Winry tan cerca de una parte muy sensible.

Ed soltó un suspiro silenciosamente y espero con todas sus fuerzas que al menos Winry lo dejara disculparse y explicarse antes de que su inseparable llave inglesa lo golpeara en la cabeza. También esperaba que fuera la cabeza de arriba.


	13. Confusión

**Confusión.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Ed reunió el valor y camino hasta el taller de Winry. Había regresado de su largo viaje y tenía una mezcla entre nervios y emoción por volverla a ver, sobre todo ahora que estaba consiente que el 85% de la vida de ella era de él.

Ella estaba atendiendo a un señor cuando él asomó su cabeza en su taller. El sonido de la maleta dejada sin cuidado en el pasto fue lo que le dijo a Winry de la presencia de Ed.

Ella, a su vez, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su encuentro, extasiada de volver a verlo y lo encerró en un enorme abrazo que Ed no tardo en corresponder.

-Qué suerte tiene joven, su novia es hermosa.

Winry se preparó mentalmente para el duro golpe cuando Ed contestara que sólo era su mecánica, como hacia siempre cuando las personas la confundían por su novia. Sin embargo, su corazón casi estalla de amor y alegría cuando escucho la contestación de Ed.

-También es mi mecánica.


	14. Dios

**Dios.**

Al sentía sus mejías sonrojadas junto a una creciente confusión a la par que escuchaba los murmullos.

"Es un Dios"

"Tiene ojos de oro"

"Digno sea de alabanza"

"Trae un tributo"

Era la primera vez que tocaba los suelos de Xing y en su búsqueda de May, se vio envuelto entre una muchedumbre. El pobre de Al estaba consiente a lo que se referían, pues después de la muerte de su padre, su hermano y él eran los únicos descendientes de Xerces, por lo tanto, los únicos que tenían ojos dorados y cabello rubio. Sabía que muchísimos años atrás, su padre había traído la alquimia a Xing.

Estaba ya desesperado por una salida, cuando un gritó muy conocido al decir su nombre llego a sus oídos. Sintió una gran alegría a ver como May se abría paso entre la multitud y lo abrazaba. Luego de eso, literalmente lo arrastro a su palacio, salvándolo así de una muchedumbre que parecía estar dispuesta a rendirle alabanzas.


End file.
